The present invention relates to a hand-held power tool. First of all, it relates to a so-called angle grinder (angle sander).
These power tools are used with free hands. The power tool produces a straight cut over a long cutting length only with great difficulty and after preliminary marking of the cutting line. A predetermined cutting depth practically cannot be obtained. Known hand-held circular saws in which the output shaft supporting the saw blade runs parallel to the shaft of the drive motor are poorly suited for various tasks, for example for sawing shade grooves for wooden floors. The required cut can be produced neither sufficiently close to the neighboring wall, nor to the last board of the floor covering. In the utilized hand-held circular saws, the protection at the cutting side of the saw blade is arranged rotatable in its working position and held there when not in use. For permitting penetration of the saw blade into the workpiece, the protection end must abut on the workpiece, and the hand-held circular saw is guided along the predetermined cutting path for such a time until the protection is turned to its releasing position. The distance required therefor cannot be sawn. Moreover, the handling of the known hand-held circular saws for this operation is difficult and exhausting.